The Music Melody
by Angel Pixie Girl
Summary: Luna Logan is a shy artistic girl who is new to Jump City Academy. She has a hard time falling in love, but will she find love in a pair of emerald eyes. JerichoxOC or in this one JosephxOC


The Music Melody

The Music Melody

Chapter 1

Boarding School and a New Friend

"Eh…" Luna sighed as she looked around at the boarding school. Her brother, Garfield A.K.A Gar, stood next to her with a grin on his face.

"This is going to be so cool!" he said as he looked around with her.

"Whatever you say," Luna said in annoyance, pushing her hot pink bangs out of her green eyes. She looked around and started to the door, not bothering to wait for her brother.

Gar didn't realize that she was going until he saw her small figure walking away. "Hey! Wait up!" he called as he grabbed his things and started to run after her.

"Then don't be slow," She called over the shoulder that her guitar was not on. Gar grumbled and followed her into the school building.

Luna saw the receptionist bustling about and cleared her throat to get her attention. The receptionist looked up at her startled, probably since Luna and her brother where two hours early.

"You two early?" the receptionist asked as Gar came up behind his sister, glaring at the back of her head.

"That's right," Luna said, smiling.

"Then can you fill out this paper, print and capitals please so we can put it in our records. I'll get your other necessaries!" she smiled happily as she went to looked threw the files she had.

Luna looked at her paper and filled it out

FULL NAME: LUNA ANNABELLA LOGAN

AGE: 14

GRADE: SOPHOMORE YEAR

IF YOU HAVE SKIPPED OR BEEN HELD BACK A GRADE WHAT GRADE WAS IT: SKIPPED 3RD GRADE

DATE OF BIRTH: DECEMBER 13TH 1994

YOU WHERE BORN IN: DENVER, COLORADO

WHERE YOU ARE FROM NOW: UPPER LAMUMBA

YOU'RE USUALLY CALLED: LUNA, MOONLIGHT, MOONBEAM, MOONFIRE,

YOU'RE PARENTS FULL NAMES: RITA DAYTON (ADOPTED MOTHER), STEVE DAYTON (ADOPTED FATHER)

PARENTS LVING STATUS: RITA DAYTON (LIVING), STEVE DAYTON (LIVING)

BROTHERS AND SISTERS, INCLUDING HALF B/S: GARFIELD LOGAN

BROTHERS AND SISTERS LIVING STATUS: GARFIELD LOGAN (LIVING)

IF ANY FAMILY MEMBERS ARE DECEASED, WHAT AGE, CAUSE: MARRY LOGAN, 32, HENRY LOGAN, 35, BOTH ON SAME SHIPWRECK

WHAT LANGUAGES CAN YOU SPEAK, AND WHICH DO YOU USUALLY SPEAK: ENGLISH, JAPANESE, SIGN LANGUAGE, SPANISH, FRENCH, INDIAN. I SPEAK ENGLISH WITH SOME JAPANESE MIXED IN

WHAT LANGUAGES DO YOU UNDERSTAND: ALL THE ONES ABOVE

IF YOU HAVE ANY DISABILITIES THAT NEED TO BE NOTED, NOTE HERE: BRAIN DISORDER, AUTISM

RELIGION: NONE

THAT WILL BE ALL HAVE A NICE DAY!

Luna felt sick and was close to tears when she had to write down about her parents. She hated when people knew she had a learning disorder, and a lot of people judged her for that. She picked up her bags, took the thick envelope that had the information of her dorm and other stuff, and walked to the girls dorms. 206 was one of the large rooms that she had to share with three other people.

There were four wooden beds, each at different corners of the room. They all simply had clean; white sheets went to the far right corner of the room. There was also, right in the middle in between the two beds at the left a large plasma television resting on a large table. Right next to the television was a large wooden book shelf. By each of the beds there were desks, dressers, and at the end of the beds was a chest each. The desks all came equipped with the exact texts they needed, and a laptop, a simple black color and were all closed, on each desk. There was also a large bulletin corkboard next to each of the beds and two large white boards, one on each side of the room in between the ends of the beds.

Luna quickly put her stuff on the bed on the far right corner where there was a window over looking a courtyard in front of her desk. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it looked out the window. She put on a hot pink bedspread neatly on her bed and put a black comforter in the chest. She unpacked her clothes, putting her under clothes in the top drawer, clothes she would ware for warm weather in the second drawer, cold weather clothes in the third drawer, and pajamas and socks in the last drawer. She put her shoes under her bed near the end of it along with her unpacked duffel bags at near the headboard.

She put her books and manga on the top shelf of the bookcase along with unused and used sketchbooks. She went over to the desk and picked up the books for her classes and put them under the desk where, to her surprised, was a shelf to place things on. She took out her COPIC markers out of her back pack and put them in the block stand before putting them on the desk. She then put a mug on the desk and put her Prisma color pencils in it.

She felt like she was finished when she had her dairy in her night stand under her own laptop, some of her favorite drawings she drew on her bulletin board, and manga paper in one of the drawers of the desk. She placed the last bag under her desk and put her guitar on its stand and went out to the courtyard.

She took out her blue iPod nano and started looking for something to listen to. She picked out some J-rock and started to sing along to CHERRY by V(Neu)

**Sha la la la/ hikaru ningyo no high beach  
Se ki la la / hideridasu sawagi dasu  
yatteke! notteke? akuma no shippo ga zoiteru  
Sha la la la itazura na manazashi ni  
Ku ra ku ra itsu no ma ni ka yoidore  
egao no ura no ura wo kaite zettai ryouiki sakuran  
des Let's dance!!  
konbanwa minasama  
gokigen wa ikaga?  
saa hajimemashou! hate ni yuke!!**

--

AN: Okay peeps! That was fun to do but… falls out of chair I'm ready to pass out. I do not own any of the characters… except Luna, she's all mine! MAUHAHAHA! gags Sorry, chocked. Anyway, Garfield is, indeed, Beast Boy! Luna is his sister in my mind and their two years apart. I made up their birth parents names since I couldn't find their names on Wikipedia… I hate that site right now… Anyway, massage please! I hope you enojoyed!


End file.
